


The seer

by Dragon_wolf



Series: Ni No Kuni Monster AU [2]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Seer!Evan, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_wolf/pseuds/Dragon_wolf
Summary: This has been sitting in my notes for like half a year for no real reason. A small scene just before the first time we see Evan for the first time in the game. Monster au.





	The seer

He couldn't smell anything and only felt cold icy air in the pure white mist he was staring into. He was used to this place. Seeing it meant that he was doing everything right. He looked around, trying to see any figures in the fog, or any other clues that might lead him to what he wanted.  
He heard nothing but his own calm breaths and the cyclical beating of his heart. No footsteps, no voices, nothing. He concentrated, reaching forward, straining his ears.  
He looked around once again. Nothing.  
What was he doing wrong? Was he facing the wrong direction, or was he not reaching far enough? It didn't help that no other Seers lived in Ding-dong-dell. Books couldn't exactly show you how looking into the future was done.  
He tried to hold his breath to see if he could hear anything. He did.  
A very low, very quiet footsteps came from somewhere to his right and he immediately turned his head towards it. He could see a figure there, so faint in the fog je would've missed it if he didn't hear anything.  
He concentrated and reached toward the figure, bringing it into focus and clearing the fog around it to see.  
He could see a big black dog, or maybe a wolf, carrying a kitten in it's teeth, running from... something (no matter how much Evan tried to focus on the persuers, he couldn't see them), along with a grey tabby cat.  
He could feel thoughts swarming in his head, a lot of them feeling foreign, not his. He stared at the chase scene in front of him, trying to untangle the thoughts.  
All he could hear from them was: "..he doesn't know he's a wolf yet..." and "..she's so desperate, she desided to trust him..". Others were too tangled and disappeared quickly, along with the scene in front of him.  
He blinked. He saw a fire and human figures in front of it. Some were crawling, some just lay in piles of metall.  
The vision hurt his head and he involuntarily backed out of it.  
He opened his eyes to see his room, as it was when he entered it to practice Seeing about an hour ago. A storm was raging outside his window, lightning flashing across the sky in beautiful arcs. He walked over to the window. He hoped the weather would get better till morning and the ceremony would go well.  
The ceremony...  
He hoped Oakenheart would accept him. He has never seen the kingmaker up close, so he wondered what he would be like.  
He wondered what his visions meant. He would have to look it up in the books after the big event tomorrow.  
"He doesn't know he's a wolf yet"  
"She's so desperate, she desided to trust him"  
Who were they? Why were they important?  
Why was there fire?  
He desided to leave the questions for tomorrow. Right now he had to prepare his mind for the ceremony.  
He heard a cracking noise behind him, though there was nothing there when he turned.  
-What was that?  
He walked to away from the window to investigate, only to hear something again when he reached the door.  
Evan turned to the source of the noise, only to see a bluish-white orb glowing in the middle of his room.


End file.
